


Emily and Chris one-shots

by emilyevanston



Series: Chris and Emily [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Chris Evans, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riding Crops, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Chris, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring Chris Evans and Emily Stephens at various points in their life based on prompts or made as gifts for others.





	1. Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> A chance encounter in Boston with a young college student leads to Chris and Emily exploring a whole new direction in their sexuality together
> 
> Features an OC that belongs to @ariallane. Written as a birthday gift.
> 
> This story takes place mid- Part of Your World. Before the engagement.

Chris and I pushed through the crowd at Tavern in the Square, a bar at Boston University.  He hadn’t been back from filming Captain America long when I was invited to come collaborate with a scientist here and speak at a seminar.  I was so behind on my work at UCLA, but I knew Chris would be excited for the excuse for us to visit Boston together, and it still counted as work, so I didn’t have to feel too guilty about being away from LA this time.

Chris had come to watch my seminar, mostly to provide support because as usual getting up and talking in front of people had been freaking me out.  After the seminar, we were taken out to dinner.  We had already had a few drinks and on the way to find a taxi we had decided on a whim to stop into the bar to continue drinking.

“Fuck it’s crowded in here,”  I said taking Chris’ hand.  “Maybe this wasn’t a great idea.”

Chris glanced around the room and pointed at a table in the far corner currently occupied by a really pretty brunette woman who looked in her early twenties.  “Let’s ask if she minds sharing.”

I looked over at him and bit my lip. “She’s pretty cute, I wouldn’t mind sharing with her.”

Chris threw his head back laughing and then tapped me on the butt.  “Dirty girl. Come on.”

We made a bee line for her table.  The woman looked up as we approached.  

“Sorry to be a pain, but do you mind us sitting at your table?  The place is pretty packed.”  Chris asked leaning in towards her.

She shook her head and gestured to the free seats.  “Uh, no.  My friends all abandoned me.  Help yourself.”  Judging by her accent she wasn’t a local, but I was pretty shit at being able to differentiate the different American accents.  

I sat down opposite her and smiled.  

“I’ll go get us some drinks.  Would you like another?”  Chris asked the woman.  

“That’s really nice of you.  Uh … Sex on the Beach?”  The girl asked and then blushed realising what she’d just done.  

Chris laughed. “Coming right up.”  He said and wandered off to the bar, and I watched her as she watched him walk away.  

“He’s pretty hot right?”  I teased.

The girl looked over at me mortified.  “I am so sorry.  I shouldn’t have stared like that.”

I laughed leaning over and touching her hand.  “It’s cool.  I was just messing with you.  I mean look at him.  Can’t fault you for having eyes.”

She laughed and looked like she relaxed a little.

“My name is Emily, by the way,”  I said extending my hand to her.  

She shook\ it firmly.  I loved a girl with a firm handshake.  “Sammie.”  She said.

“Hot stuff over there is Chris.  Hey, when he comes back, check out his eyes.  Oh my god, I would walk off a pier into the ocean in winter if he asked me too while giving me the puppy dog eyes.”

Sammie laughed. She had that giggly sound of someone who was already a little tipsy. “You’re weird.  I like you.”  She said.

Chris returned with the drinks and sat beside me resting his hand on my knee.  

“Chris take your hat off and show Sammie your eyes,”  I demanded as soon as he sat down.

“What the fuck, Em?”  He laughed blushing.

I snatched his cap from his head.  “Just do it, I’m using you to flirt.”

Sammie started giggling.   “You’re flirting with me?”  

“What?  No … Eyes.  Look at his eyes!”  

Chris rolled his eyes and then flashed her a smile.  Sammie leaned over the table to take a closer look.  “Wow.  You’re right.  They are his best feature.”

I started bouncing up and down on my chair.  “Oh, oh!  Chris!  Chris!  Biceps Chris!”

“Jeez, drunky. Calm down.”  Chris flexed his bicep for us.

“Uh, yeah. That’s … that’s pretty good.”  

I leaned over to Sammie “You can touch it if you like.”

She shook her head. “Nah, I’ll be okay.”  She giggled.  “For now.”

I looked at Chris with my mouth open.  “She said for now!  Did you hear her?”

Sammie, Chris and I had a few more drinks and got even more flirty with each other. Chris seemed to be trying to be the slightly more sober responsible adult as Sammie and I got more and more handsy, both with each other and him.  I could tell he liked it though.  He watched us both closely, leaning back on the chair.  When either of us put our hands on him he’d usually brush us away, but he was always smiling when he did.

Cyclone by Bash Bash started playing over the loudspeakers.  I grabbed Sammie’s hand and dragged her to her feet.  

“I have to dance with you!”  I yelled over the music.

No one else in the bar was dancing, it wasn’t really that kind of venue, but I just had to.  It was like I had no control over it.  We started off quite awkwardly dancing in front of each other.  It took exactly two lines of the song before we were grinding up against each other.  I put one leg between hers and held her at the small of her back as she rocked her hips against me, her arms around my neck.  Our mouths hovered so close to each other they nearly touched, but neither of us took that step of starting a kiss.  

When the song ended we had actually attracted a little bit of an audience, and we both sat down blushing.  Prior to getting up, Chris and I had been sitting on one side of the table, and Sammie on the other.  Now were sat in a row, Chris on one side of Sammie, me on the other.   I reached my hand over Sammie and took Chris’ hand, and placed it on her knee, our fingers entwined against her bare skin.  

She looked at us from one to the other.  “Uh, do you two wanna get out of here?”

I nodded enthusiastically and looked over at Chris.  

“Em, I can’t take a stranger back to Ma’s.”  He laughed pulling out his phone.

“Oh shit.  Do you have a place nearby?”  I asked turning to Sammie.

“I do, but it’s a dorm, and I share with two other girls.”

Sammie and I looked at each other frowning.  

“Alright, you little drunkards.  There is a nearby Hilton with a room available. Do I book it?”

“Yes!”  We both squeaked.  

Chris booked the room and stood.   Sammie and I jumped up after him and followed him out of the bar holding hands.

As we walked, or more accurately stumbled down the street after him to find a taxi I started getting really worked up about the idea of watching them together.

“Chris,”  I called, lurching after him and taking his hand.

“What’s up?” He asked turning to me.

“You should kiss her.”  

Sammie grinned and scuffed her foot on the ground.  Chris stepped over to her, standing as close as he could without actually touching. “Is that what you want?”  He asked looking down on Sammie.

She looked up at him, swallowed and nodded her head.  Chris took her cheek in the palm of his hand and lent in and kissed her.   I watched as she opened her mouth for him, letting his tongue in, dancing with hers.  Her hands slid up his stomach and rested on his chest.   My cunt tingled watching them, and I started shifting impatiently from one foot to the other.  I couldn’t wait to get back to the hotel.

They broke apart and Chris threw his arm around her shoulder and then caught me with his other arm and kissed me on the forehead.

We found a cab and took it to the hotel.  While Chris checked in Sammie and I stood to the side trying to appear nonchalant but failing miserably.  We kept reaching over to each other and touching our hands together, and then looking away giggling.  

We followed Chris to the elevator, when the doors shut behind us he pulled us both against him.  His hand slid up under my skirt and pressed against my crotch as he kissed Sammie.  I reached for her caressing her back. We arrived at our floor, he let us both go again, and we followed him to the hotel room.

Sammie and I fell through the door and immediately started pawing at each other, but Chris took hold of each of us and sat us down on the end of the bed slightly apart from each other.  

“Now my horny little friends, I think we might need to discuss boundaries here, because we’ve all had a bit to drink, and I don’t want anyone waking up with huge regrets.”  He said to us.

“Oh shit, Chris! Condoms!”  I yelped.

He stroked my hair and then patted his front pocket.  “Taken care of, babe.”

Sammie looked between the two of us again.  “Do you guys do this often?”

I laughed.  “What pick random strangers up at bars for threesomes?  Nope, you’re our first.”

“What about threesomes in general?”  She asked.

“That we have done,”  Chris answered.  “So we want to make sure you’re comfortable and not doing anything you don’t want to do.  Alright?”

I leaned over to Sammie “I really want to eat you out.”  I whispered.

She started giggling.  “I want that too.  But I’ve never even kissed a girl.  I don’t know if I can do that back.  I’m not gay.”

I bounced up and down on the bed clapping my hands.  “Experimental college girl!” I squealed.  “Chris, she’s an experimental college girl.”

Chris laughed.  “I heard.”

“Here you go,” I said and pounced on her.  We fell backward onto the bed, my mouth wrestling for control of hers. She resisted at first but gradually her mouth opened to me.  Her lips were soft, and our tongues massaged each other.  Her hands strayed to my breasts gently cupping them.  I felt a tap on my shoulder and broke away from Sammie looking up to Chris.

“What did I just say, Em?”  

“Sorry.”   I giggled.  “Are you sure you’re not gay, Sammie?”

Sammie looked up at me.  “I might be a little bit gay, specifically for you.”  She said.  “I still don’t think I can … you know?”

“That’s okay, he can take care of me.”  I grinned pointing my thumb at Chris.

“God, if I have to.”  Chris laughed.  “But seriously Sammie, how do you want this to play out?”

“I wouldn’t mind if Emily went down on me.  I’d like to fuck you too.  Is that okay? Can we do that?”  She asked.

“We can definitely do that,”  Chris answered.  He leaned in and kissed her again, and I started running my hands up her skirt.   My fingers found her crotch and I stroked them along her slit through the fabric of her underwear.  She was so wet, I pulled my hand away and put my fingers in my mouth.  Her unique musk tasted amazing to me. Salty and sweet and just a little bit tart.  I couldn’t wait to plunge my face into her cunt.  

Chris took the hem of her skirt and when he broke their kiss he pulled her dress off over her head. I pulled her to me, kissing her and as we kissed I unhooked her bra, sliding it down her arms, and tossing it to the side.  I moved my lips down along her jaw and started nibbling on her neck.  She made the sweetest little humming sound.  

Chris had moved away from both of us and was sitting on the sofa in the corner.  I could feel Sammie watching him, as I moved down to her breasts.  I took her nipple into my mouth.  She gasped as I did, and the little point went hard against my tongue.  I ran my teeth along it and began palming her other breast.  She groaned and fell back onto the bed.  

I took that as my cue to move further down her body.  I kissed along her soft stomach. Fuck I missed kissing girls.  I was so used to Chris and his unyielding muscle, it was nice to be pressed up against someone soft again.  

When I reached her crotch I gently separated her legs and moved between them, raking my teeth along the inside of her thighs.  She moaned softly, raising her hips into the air.  I took hold of her panties and dragged them down before returning to her cunt.  Running my nose up her crevice, I breathed her in, my tongue darted out tasting her wetness.   I hummed into her as her hands came to my hair, bunching it in her fists.

I started running my fingers along behind my tongue.  I circled over he clit and she bucked suddenly, gasping loudly.  Sucking on two of my fingers I plunged them into her wet cunt as I returned to her clit with my tongue.  As Sammie started moaning and grinding against me I felt Chris come up behind me.  He yanked my panties down, and with almost no warning began to roughly finger fuck me as he lapped from my cunt to my arsehole.

“Oh fuck.” I groaned into Sammie.  

I had to focus here.  I wanted to make her come so bad.  I wanted to drink her up and then gloat about it while I watched Chris try to get her off too.  I hooked my fingers inside of her, feeling for that sweet spot.  My fingers touched on the softer part of her inner walls and I pressed hard against it.  She cried out and bucked against me. Chris’ arm came over my shoulder and held her down at the hip for me.  I nibbled on her clit as I raked my fingers along her g-spot.  It didn’t take long before I had her right where I wanted her.  She came, cursing loudly.  I drank her up, lapping up every drop, stoking her as her orgasm washed through her.  

She shifted away from me, and I collapsed forward, biting into the blankets on the bed as Chris ate me out from behind.

Sammie sat up her hands trailed over my back.  

“I wanna suck your cock, is that okay?”  I heard her ask.  Chris pulled away from me.  

“Fine by me.” He laughed.  

I sat up and wrapped my arms around Sammie as Chris rid himself of his clothing. I peppered kisses along her neck as we both watched Chris undress.  

When he was naked, I noticed Sammie lick her lips.  She made a very quiet whimpering sound, and I grinned at her.  “Nice, right?”

“Damn girls, only ever want me for my hot bod.”  Chris laughed climbing up onto the bed with us.  

Chris lay back on the bed, and Sammie moved between his legs, and I watched her as she ran her tongue up his shaft.  

“Come here, Em,”  Chris said, patting his chest.

I climbed over him so I was straddling his face.  Watching Sammie using her mouth on Chris as he used his on me affected me so strongly, every nerve felt like it was on fire.  I fell forward and used my arms to hold myself up on Chris’ abs.  I tangled my fingers in Sammie’s brown locks, tugging them gently.  I was panting and moaning, and when Chris pressed his fingers on my g-spot I came.  My legs trembled badly and I had to climb off him or risking collapsing on him completely.  

I started crawling away when Chris grabbed my ankle.  I turned to look at him.  His face was tense and he was panting, but he tapped his lips.  I turned back to him, kissing him deeply.  The taste of my own juices on his lips mingled with those of Sammie’s on mine, a knot formed in my stomach and we both moaned into the kiss.  I broke away and got up.  

I went to the bathroom and got a drink of water.  When I returned to the bedroom Sammie was lying on her back her head at the end of the bed, pointed in the direction of the couch.  Chris was lying pressed against her, one arm wrapped around the back of her neck, fucking her.  My cunt clenched and I stood watching the muscles of his back rippling, as he thrust into her.  She was making soft whimpering noises occasionally dotted with loud groans.  

I moved around in front of them and sat on the sofa.   Chris was placing open mouth kisses along Sammie’s throat, but staring at me.  I spread my legs and lifted my skirt. I slid my fingers up and down my wet cunt, swirling them over my aching nub.  I moaned softly and watching them. Chris never took his eyes off me once.  He would shift position, raising her leg, rubbing her clit as he fucked her.  He would kiss her, hold her throat in his hand, palm her breasts.  His eyes were mine though.  As their breathing picked up, so did mine.  I inserted two fingers into myself, working them in and out of my wetness. Sammie started moaning and arching and as she did I found my g-spot, pushing against it, and pressing my thumb against my clit, sending jolts through my whole body.  

Sammie suddenly jerked, her back arching off the bed.  “Fuck … yes … Chris!” She cried out.  I took my cue from her, closing my eyes, I let myself go.  I came, clenching around my fingers.  I looked at Chris and mouthed the words ‘I love watching you fuck her’ to him.    His face tensed and he slammed into her with a grunt.  

He pulled out of her and kissed her softly on the lips before getting up and leaving the room.  

I approached the bed and lay down on it.  Sammie shifted around and lay her head in the crook of my arm.  I kissed her, slowly, deeply.  Really exploring her mouth.

Chris returned while we were still kissing and climbed up behind me, spooning against me.

“You still have your clothes on.” Sammie giggled when we broke the kiss.  

I laughed.  “Yeah. Maybe we need a round two so we can rectify that.”


	2. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily assumes the role of Domme.
> 
> Written by request. Takes place later in Part of Your World. Before the Engagement.

I took a deep breath, steeling myself for what was about to happen.  I felt like a raw bundle of energy as I stood assessing myself in the mirror of the walk-in closet.  I was wearing a solid black latex corset over black boy short panties and thigh-high, black boots.  I’d tied my hair into a high ponytail and my make-up was perfectly set, dark red lips, winged eyeliner.  I’d gone out shopping for underwear and this had called to me.  I had to have it.

“Emily!”  Chris called from the bedroom.  “I’m starting to regret agreeing to this. How long are you going to be?”

Oh yeah.  Did I forget to mention I had Chris tied up naked on a chair?  There was that.  

I picked up the riding crop from on top of our goodies chest and stepped into the bedroom.

Chris sat facing the bed.  I’d bound him to one of the kitchen chairs using the leather cuffs we owned.   His arms were behind his back, and his ankles were attached to the legs of the chair, spread just slightly. He was about to leave to film a movie called Puncture, which required him to have a full beard.  He looked fucking amazing with it.

He turned to face me as I stepped through the door.  “Fuck, Em.  Look at you.”  He growled as I stood in the doorway, looking him over.

“I already did look at me.”  I purred.  “What do you think took me so long?”

I tapped the riding crop against my thigh.  “Look at you though.  What am I going to do with you?”

“Please don’t hit me with that.”

I strode towards him, smacking the crop on the palm of my hand.   “Fucking pussy,” I growled when I reached him.  I ran the end of the crop down his chest.  “Hits me with belts and wooden paddles, can’t take a little tap with a riding crop.”  I ran the crop along the inside of his thigh. His cock twitched as I did.  “I thought you were a big, tough man, Christopher.”

He swallowed and licked his lips.

I placed the crop across his lap, and ran my palm along his jaw, raking my fingers through his beard.  “What will I hit you with then, do you think?” I tapped him on the cheek, not hard, but with enough force that it made a little snap sound.

“Fuck, Em.”  He groaned.  

“Oh no.  I won’t be allowing that kind of talk.”  I scolded, squeezing his chin. “Say you’re sorry, Christopher.”

He took a deep breath in, his chest filling out.  When he released it, it was a slow deliberate exhale.  “I’m sorry, Emily.  I’ll behave.”

“Good boy.  I know this is hard for you.  Would you like me to give you a treat?”

“Yes please.”

I dropped to my knees and moved the riding crop the ground.  I ran my cheek up the inside of this thigh and placed gentle open mouth kisses on his flesh.  When I reached his cock I backed right off, and started again, this time I used my teeth.  Each kiss was accompanied by the gentle rake of my teeth along his skin.  The last one I actually bit him with force.  He groaned and sucked a breath in suddenly.  

I hovered my mouth over his cock so I was almost but not quite touching it.  I breathed over it, making sure my breath was hot, teasing his skin.  Chris’ whole body tensed around me.  I could feel his thigh muscles straining against me as I just knelt there drawing this out.  I let saliva pool in my mouth and I stuck out my tongue letting it drip onto the head of his cock.  

“Emily, please.” He whined.

“That’s right, Chris.  Beg me.”  I purred, my lips teasing him.

“Emily.”  He breathed.  

I could tell this was hard for him.  He hated this lack of control.  He struggled with it.

“Chris, beg me, and I’ll give you what you want.  It’s in your hands.”

He sighed and relaxed a little.  “Please, Emily.  Please suck my dick.”

I ran the point of my tongue up the underside of his shaft and then plunged it into my mouth.    I massaged my tongue up and down his length, hollowing my cheeks against him.  I cupped his balls with my hand, and ran my fingers up his perineum, circling them over his anus.  I took him deep into the back of my throat and stayed there, his cock blocking my airway, and then pulled back suddenly gasping for breath.  I kissed along his shaft and circled my tongue over his balls, sucking one into my mouth.  

Chris gasped and moaned under my ministrations.  His hips bucked and his breathing shallowed.  When I was sure he was close, his cock throbbing in my mouth I pulled away and stood up.

Chris groaned loudly.  

I stood between his legs, pressing one knee against his groin and started unfastening my corset.  When the last tie was free I pulled it off and tossed it aside.  Chris looked up at me, his tongue ran along his bottom lip. I ran my thumb over his lips and cupped his cheek in the palm of my hand.  I leaned in and hovered my mouth over his.  

“You want to have a taste of me?”  I breathed.

His tongue danced over his lips again, briefly touching mine.  “Uh huh.”

I kissed him ferociously.  Our tongues battled with each other, I dragged my teeth over his bottom lip.   Pulling away I pushed his head to my breast. He circled his tongue over my nipple and then sucked it into his mouth.  I slipped my fingers into my panties and ran them up and down my crevice.  

A soft moan escaped my lips and Chris bit down on my breast.  I gasped.  

“Trying to get rough with me, Christopher?”  I purred, running the fingers from my free hand through his hair.  “That’s okay.  You can mark me.”

Chris bit and sucked at my breast, being as rough as he was able with just his mouth.  I fingered my cunt as he did.  My skin tingled, and the beginnings of an orgasm started to creep through me, pooling in me.  

I pulled away from him.

I offered him my fingers and he took them in his mouth, sucking them clean with a low moan.

I pulled my hand away from him, his teeth dragging over my skin.  

I went to by bedside cabinet and took out my vibrator, and applied lube to the device.

“Emily, what are you doing?”  Chris asked.

“I thought I might take care of myself.  I’m bored with you.”  I said.  

I shimmied out of my underwear and sat on the bed in front of him, legs spread. Slipping the vibe between my folds, I turned it on holding it directly on my clit as it’s buzz sent shock waves through me.  

I watched Chris as I pushed the vibe lower, circling it over my entrance and pushed it into my waiting cunt.  He watched me intently, shifting in the chair, chewing on his bottom lip.  

“Chris!”  I snapped.  His eyes shot up, looking at me with a bewildered expression.  “You don’t get to watch that.  Only my face.”  

I fucked myself with the vibrator, pushing it in and out of me.  Slowly at first, I would hold it against my g-spot and then pull it away.  I increased my speed, really just going for broke fucking myself.  I held my eye contact with Chris the whole time.  His eyes would occasionally dart down, sneaking a look.  I decided to forgive his transgressions.  He wasn’t used to being in this role.  I’d let it slide for now.  

His eyes were so intense though.  That piercing blue just staring right into me. “Chris, I’m going to come now.”  I purred.   “Watch me, tell me what you see.”

He grunted, his Adam’s Apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed hard.  When he spoke it was raw and raspy.  “Em, you look so good.  I hate being tied here.  It’s fucking torture.  Let me up baby, let me finish you off.”

His pleading with me tipped me over, I came, clenching down.  My body straining.  

“Oh fuck, Em.” Chris groaned, jerking against his bindings.

I stood and walked over to him.  Slowly.  Each step deliberate.  Never breaking eye contact.  I dropped to my knees between his legs and pressed my chest against his cock.  I used my hands to squeeze my breasts together around his shaft and moved against it.  He started to grind his hips against me, fucking the space between my tits.  I pinched my nipples as he did and for the first time breaking eye contact I leaned down and licked the tip of his cock.  A thread of precome trailed between my tongue and his dick as I pulled away.  

“Em, please.” Chris groaned.  His breathing was laboured.  

“What do you need?”  I purred.

“I need to be inside you, please.”

I stood and straddled his legs.  “Such a good boy.”  I cooed.  I fingered my cunt again, just for a moment, wetting my fingers.  I kissed him, my mouth moving slowly against his as I guided him into my cunt. “You’re not going to come yet though are you Chris?  You’re going to make me come, but it’s not your turn yet.”

“Emily, I don’t think I can last.”  He whined.

I rocked my hips slowly against him, my fingers going straight to my clit.  

“You’ll do as your told.”  I snapped grabbing his hair with my free hand.  He let out a low moan and his hips thrust against me.  “Your mouth isn’t for talking anymore.”

I smeared the juices on my fingers over my nipple and he latched onto it, letting a low guttural growl escape.  Once again, he was on a mission to mark me. Like this one little thing, he was able to do was where he could get his control back.  I moaned against him, arching backward.  Between his mouth on my breast, his cock deep inside me, and my fingers working deftly on my clit I was on the brink of climax in no time.  I yanked his head back just as it hit me, his teeth scraped along my nipple, and I dived on his mouth.  He was mine and I was claiming him.  My orgasm rocked through me, and I bared down on him through it.  

Chris panicked pulling his head away from me.  “I’m gonna come, Em.  Fuck. Please.”

I jumped off his lap, dropping to my knees in front of him.  I took his cock in my hands and pumped my fist up and down its length.  He came spilling over my breasts.  I looked up at him as he sat panting watching me. I ran a finger through his semen and licked it clean.  He moaned softly.

“Please untie me now, Em.”  He panted.

I started unfastening his legs first.  

“How you doing there?”  I asked him.  “Did you like it?”

“I’m not sure. Yes?  You’re pretty fucking hot in charge.”

I stood and grabbed Chris’ shirt from the floor, wiping myself clean before unfastening his hands.  

“I’d run as soon as you get that undone though, Em.”  He laughed. “I’m going come for you.”

I unhooked the last clasp and he jumped to his feet and turned on me.  

“No, Chris!”  I squealed dashing to the door.  “I can’t run in these boots.”  

He caught me by the wrist, spinning me into his arms and ticking me.   I squealed and struggled to get free.  He gradually let up, the tickling turning into strokes.  He kissed me deeply and then started moving his mouth down my neck.

“I love you, Em.” He said peppering kissing along my collarbone.

“I love you, too.”  I hummed.

“My turn now?”

I smiled and rubbed my legs together.  This was going to be good.


	3. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I've been thinking all day about this. But my prompt is Emily and Chris have to watch Carly's kid(s) you can decide timeline and Emily gets all mushy seeing Chris interact with them.
> 
> Set sometime in Kiss the Girl. Before the wedding.

Carly was fussing over everything again.  She had never left the kids with us before, and she was over thinking everything.  

“So the diapers are in the bag.  There are bottles in the fridge.  It’s breast milk so make sure you follow the heating instructions.  I wrote them out. They’re …”

“On the counter. I know.  It’s fine.  We’ll be fine.”  I said cutting her off.  

“It’s just, three kids is a lot, Emily.  Are you going to be fine looking after all of them?  Miles is so young still.”

“Well, I usually have one of them around.”  I laughed.  “So it’s just your two littler ones that I have to really worry about.”

“Miles will go down soon.  I should be back before he wakes up.”

I hugged her. “It’s totally cool.  We have your number.”

I followed Carly into the lounge.  Chris was lying on the ground making faces at Miles, Ethan was lying over his back stacking cups on his broad shoulders.  Once again seeing Chris with his nephews made my stomach physically hurt.  I couldn’t get the idea of us being parents out of my head lately.  I think it was going to make me go crazy.

“Well, good night kids,”  Carly said kissing first Miles, then Chris and finally Ethan.  “Be good for Emily.”

“We will,” Chris said.  “Won’t we, buddy?”

“Bye-bye, Mama,” Ethan said.

Carly left and I sat down on the ground cross-legged next to Chris.  

“Un Emye.  Pu cuds on unye cwis.”  Ethan said getting up and sitting on my lap.

“Er … what, little man?”  I still hadn’t learnt toddler.  God would I ever learn toddler?  Ugh, I’d be a terrible parent.

Ethan frowned at me.  He hated not being understood.  It always made him super frustrated.

“He said, Aunt Emily.  Put cups on Uncle Chris.”  Chris said laughing.

“What a good idea, Ethan,”  I said tickling the little boy.  He giggled and got up, and we both started covering Chris in the toy stacking cups.

“I didn’t know he called me Aunt Emily.”

“Yeah, of course, he does.  What else would you be?”

“I don’t know.  I just …”  I shrugged and put a cup on his head.  

“You’re part of this family, ya meatball.  Isn’t she Ethan?”

“Un Emye issa meebaw.”

I actually understood what he said.  I picked him up and started ticking him, kissing his cheek.  “I am a meatball!”  

“Pu me dooowww!” Ethan squealed.  I let him go and he ran to the other side of Chris.

“Ethan now Uncle Chris is covered in cups he’s trapped.  We can do whatever we want!” I said jumping to my feet.  “Let’s go eat all the ice cream!”

We started running towards the kitchen and Chris jumped to his feet with a roar.  Toys went flying everywhere.  “No!  I need ice cream too!”  He yelled scooping Ethan into his arms.  Miles started crying because of the commotion and Chris scooped him up too and came jogging towards me with both boys.   “Don’t run from me!  You must be hugged too!”

We went and had ice cream.  Chris jiggling Miles on his hip while he ate.  

“How can you be such a natural at this?”  I asked him.  I had that ovary pain watching him again.  

He shrugged.  “I don’t feel like a natural.”

“I kind of really want to make babies with you right now,”  I whispered, trying not to let Ethan hear.

Chris laughed. “Well, we can practice later if you want.”

Later that night after Ethan and Miles had both had a bath.  I sat on the sofa feeding a bottle to Miles while Chris read to Ethan.  Chris came into the room and stood at the door watching me.  

“He basically fell asleep after the first page.”  He said grinning.

“You did chase him around the house for about an hour,”  I whispered.  Miles was falling asleep and I didn’t want to ruin it.

“You look so beautiful like that, Em.”  

My stomach did a little flip.  Funny how that can happen even when you’ve been with someone for a few years.  “Shut up.”

“No, I mean it Em.  Totally getting visions of you with our kids.”  He said sliding in the couch next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

“Ugh.  I keep thinking about it all the time.  Stupid ovaries.  Shut the fuck up already, ovaries.  I get it.  You want to reproduce.”

“Em.  Baby in your arms.”

“Oh shit. Sorry.”

“ _Em!_ ”  He scolded.  “We don’t have to be married to have babies you know?”  He ran his thumb up my neck.

“No.  I know. But I do want to finish out my contract first.  You know that.”

He smiled.  “I guess it was worth a try.  I guess I can be happy practicing.”

I shrugged.  “I haven’t heard you complain so far.”


	4. Beach Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt about a holiday glamping on the beach.
> 
> Set sometime in Kiss the Girl.

We watched the SUV with the property managers pull away and Chris wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, nuzzling against my neck.  East sat at our feet.

“Holy shit, Chris.  This is fancy.  I thought you liked camping.  Not this.”  I gestured to the tent behind us.  I guess tent was the right word.  It did have canvas walls.  It also had a wood floor, a king-sized bed, a fully stocked fridge and a bathroom with a spa bath that you could open the walls up and just be having a bath in the glory of nature.  

This was one of those crazy rich people vacations that you don’t actually think exist.  We had an entire beach just for the two of us.  Someone would come and bring us our meals three times a day, setting them up on the beach if it was nice enough, in the tent if it wasn’t.   Otherwise, we were alone.   We could do whatever we wanted.  Where ever we wanted.

“I figured, given that you’re always camping for work, you might like something that was a little further from work,”  Chris said he’d started rocking us side to side shuffling in the direction of the tent.  “You don’t like it?”

I laughed.  “No,  _I_ love it.  I mean it is stupid extravagant, and you know how I feel about that.  But man, this is  _my_  kind of extravagant.”  I turned in his arms and ran my fingers down his face, scratching along his newly grown stubble.  “Just doesn’t seem like  _your_  kind of thing.”

“Are you kidding?  We’re in nature.  I’ve got my girl.  I’ve got my dog. So we’re not ‘camping’ camping, we’re all alone, and we have a whole beach to ourselves.”  He leaned in and kissed me.  “Now let me show you something.”

He took my hand and led me over to the tent.  “I’m going to fuck you on that bed.  Going to fuck you on that couch.  On one of the chairs.  On the table too. Definitely going to bend you over that dresser and fuck you.”  We walked into the bathroom. “I’ll get you to give me a blow job in the shower.  Possibly if we’re both feeling it, butt-stuff in the bath with the walls open to the beach.”  

He led me back outside again.  I was biting my tongue, silently laughing.  

“Definitely going to fuck you in that hammock.”  He said.  

“That all sounds delightful, my love.  As long as you don’t plan to fuck me on this.”  I said kicking the sand.  “Not so sure about the hammock either.  How exactly do you plan to work that?”

He took my hand and dragged me over to the hammock.  “Here let me show you.”

He climbed into it and then dragged me in on top of him.  We got all jumbled together and the hammock swayed violently back and forth.  We were both laughing uncontrollably as we tried to get into a position where we weren’t just squashed up against each other.  I somehow managed to tip out of the hammock completely and landed on the ground on all fours.  East came over and licked my face.  

“Yep. That was sexy as, mate.” I laughed patting East and getting back on my feet.  

Chris was laughing hysterically. He took my hand.  “Come on. We should at least be able to lie in it together, it’s a two person hammock.”  

This time I climbed in without his intervention.  I managed to position myself so I lay half on him, half off, my head on his chest.

“Okay?” He asked

“Yeah, this is nice,”  I said and ran my nose along his neck.

He stroked his fingers along my left breast and gave it a squeeze.  I looked up at him and he kissed me on the forehead.   His hand traveled down my body and his fingers slipped under the waistband of my shorts.  

“Still determined to do this, I see.”  I laughed.

He answered me by pressing his lips to mine.  I opened my mouth, and we moved them together.  His tongue slipped in and danced over my teeth. I unfastened my shorts and he pushed his hand into my panties, sliding his fingers between my labial folds.

I let my hand rest on his leg my fingers stroking gently on his thigh. He pushed on my clit, and I gasped, breaking our kiss.  

“This doesn’t count you know?”  I breathed as he circled his large fingers over that small bundle of nerves.

He laughed and pushed two fingers into my cunt.  I squirmed, pushing into the palm of his hand.  He worked them in and out of me. I pressed my face into his neck and swirled my tongue over his skin. Relishing the salty taste.

He worked his fingers inside of me.  Swirling them, scissoring them, hooking them inside me and pushing against my g-spot.  His thumb never eased up on my clit.  I moaned and arched against him, a tight, tingling heat coiled in my core.   The hammock gently rocked us as I squirmed against him.  I dug my fingers into the hard muscles of his thigh.

“Chris.” I panted.  “I have an idea.”  

He looked down at me with his eyebrow cocked, and I stroked my palm over the scuff on his cheek.

“What are you thinking?”  He asked.

“Do you think you can sit up, with your feet over the edge?”

He grinned.  “I like how your mind works.”  

He pulled his hand away and I swung my feet over the edge of the hammock and stood up.  Chris followed me and we lunged at each other, kissing and tearing each other’s clothes off.  When we were both naked he sat back into the hammock, this time sitting up, his back supported by the fabric and his legs over the edge.  I climbed up onto his lap, wrapped my legs around his back and guided his cock into me.  

Chris put his hands on my hips.  I trailed my fingers over his forearms, tracing along the prominent veins and then gripped hold of his arm behind his elbow.  He kicked off the ground and we began to swing.

We swung back away from me initially, but on the forward swing, Chris was pushed deep inside of me by the momentum of the hammock.  I leaned back, trusting Chris to hold me in place.

“Oh fuck.”  Chris groaned as we swung back.  His fingers dug into my flesh.  I’d have bruises there later.  Not that that was anything new.

Each swing seemed to be that little bit higher.  Pushing him deeper and harder into me.  I clenched around him, squeezing my pelvic floor around his cock.  My orgasm was building with each thrust.  We were both moaning.  Chris had tensed up, the tendons in his neck pulled tight.  I moved one hand to my clit and rolled my fingers over it. We swung forwards and I came arching back.   Chris moved to catch me, pulling him back towards me.

“Thank fuck.”  He muttered, and I felt him empty inside of me as he bit down on my shoulder.  I wrapped my arms around his neck, cradling his head in my hands.  He looked up at me, with a slightly dazed expression on his face.  “Holy shit.”  He said.

I climbed off him and we both collapsed back into the hammock.

“Okay, so maybe hammock sex was pretty good after all.”  I laughed.  

He patted me on the head.  “Yeah.  Not too bad.”

“So where to next?  Bending me over the dresser?”  

He laughed.  “Jesus Christ, woman.  I need recovery time.”

I took his hand in mine, linking our fingers together, and pressed the back of his hand to my mouth.  “So like, ten minutes then?”


	5. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first Christmas since Emily and Chris got engaged. They are spending the holiday’s with Chris’ family and Chris can’t quite keep his hands to himself.
> 
> Takes place between part of your world and kiss the girl

It was the first Christmas since our engagement.  We were once again in Boston with the rest of the Evans family.  There were two main topics of conversation in the house.  Chris and I getting married and Carly being pregnant again.  

I was doing my best at deflecting any attention on me over to Carly or at Chris.  It didn’t always work.  Turns out the very idea of having a wedding was filling me with dread.  Anytime I thought of myself as a bride.  In a wedding dress.  Standing up in front of a bunch of people.  Holding flowers.  I just got freaked the fuck out.  

I wanted to marry Chris.  Don’t get me wrong.  I mean, I’d be happy not marrying him too if I could just do the whole spend the rest of our lives together thing.  But weddings.  I could do without weddings.  

We’d only been engaged for a month and I was already sick of thinking about it.  That doesn’t bode well does it?  Chris and I had already had a huge fight about where we should get married.  He was determined it be Boston.  I wanted it to be back in Australia or failing that at least West Coast where it would at least be a little cheaper for my friends and family to get there.  We ended up just not addressing the issue at all.  Good relationship advice that.  Just avoid conflict.

Aside from the constant wedding discussion things were nice.  Even with that pressure, it was kind of nice.  They really cared about this.  When I told my parents I was engaged my parents just kind of went ‘it’s about time’.  I don’t even think they said congratulations.  

I was still in love with Uncle Chris.  The way he was with Ethan made my fucking ovaries hurt.  I’m that girl who gets turned on by men who look like they’d be good dads I guess.  

Chris is the kind of guy who gets turned on by having quiet sex in his family home.  Holy shit.  He was fucking insatiable.  It was weird because normally he actually really liked how much noise I made.  He’d encourage it even.  But I dunno, something about how taboo being in the room he grew up in maybe?  Or maybe this was where he developed his sexuality?  Whatever it was, he was horny as hell.

Chris and I had headed to bed kinda early on Christmas Eve.  Not because he wanted to have sex though.  Wait… that’s exactly why we did it.  

Christmas morning broke and I was woken up by Chris, he had one hand at my throat and the other pressed against my midriff.  He was nuzzling my throat and he was pressed tightly against me.  He was naked and rock hard, his cock resting in the valley of my arse.

“Chris, seriously?”  I murmured.  

“Merry Christmas, Em.”  He chirped.  The hand on my stomach slid down in between my legs, teasing over my pussy.

“What time is it?”  I asked.

“Early enough that we can mess around.  You wanna play?  I kinda want to be really rough.”  

Well shit.  That was gonna definitely happen.  My hips pushed into his hand in a movement I didn’t even seem to have any control over.  “Chris, they’ll hear us.  This is your mum’s house.”  I tried to reason.

He pulled back from me and I rolled onto my back.  He was on me before I had a chance to move any further.  He hovered over me, his hand skimming over my pubic mound.  “I know we are.  You’ll just have to be quiet, Emily.  You can be quiet can’t you?”  His voice had dropped.   He was already in his role.  

I shook my head and pushed my hips up into him again.  His fingers slipped into my folds and stroked them up over my clit once before completely pulling his hand away.

He held his fingers in front of my face.  They were glistening from how wet I was already.  “Emily, are giving me some mixed signals here.  Yes or no?”

I have now been with Chris for a year and a half now, and he could still make me feel like I was about to do something completely illicit.  My whole body buzzed. “Yes.”

He ran his nose up my throat.  “Do you need me to gag you?”

“Yes.”

He suddenly grabbed my hair and pulled me off the bed.  I clenched my teeth focusing on not crying out as he did it.  I was pushed to the ground so I was kneeling before him and he let my hair go and started to stroke his cock.

“Now, listen up.  I’m going to have to be quiet too.  So pay attention.”  Chris whispered.  

I nodded my head and he yanked my hair back again and pressed his cock to my lips.  I opened my mouth and he thrust inside, immediately slamming his cock into the back of my throat.

I kind pride myself on my lack of a gag reflex.  I mean I have one, but it’s weak.  I never really understood how people could actually do the two fingers to the back of the throat thing.  

He nearly made me throw up.  I retched releasing him from my mouth and fell to my hands and knees panting.  Chris didn’t seem to care at all.  He grabbed my hair and pulled me back up.  “Don’t make me punish you, Emily.”  He whispered.

“I’m sorry, Chris,”  I replied.  

“Open your mouth and take it.”  He growled.

I opened my mouth and he continued his assault, fucking the back of my throat with no mercy.  Tears pricked my eyes and I had trouble breathing.

Eventually, he let my hair go and pulled back.  I fell onto my hands and knees again and just panted.  He crouched down in front of me and tilted my head up to face him.  “You did so well, Emily.”  He whispered.  “Shall I reward you?”

I nodded and he helped me to my feet.  He leaned in and hovered his mouth over mine, our breath mingling together.   “What does my good girl want?”  He said.

I stuck my tongue out between my teeth.  “New macbook.”

Chris chuckled and shook his head.  “Oh so, you don’t want a reward at all.”  He turned me around and pushed me over the bed.  Before I had time to even consider what was coming he slapped me on the arse.  It made a large crack sound that echoed through the room.  Despite the sudden sting that blossomed on my skin, I started laughing.  

Chris really did try hard not to laugh.  He couldn’t do it.  He lost it and we were both in complete hysterics for about five minutes.  

“Okay, okay.   Stop.”  Chris panted laying back on the bed.

“I can’t.  I think we ruined it.”  I said crawling up, so I was resting my head on his shoulder.  

“No spanking my fiancee at ma’s house,”   Chris said.  We both lost it again.  

Chris rolled me over and started sliding his cock up and down between my folds.  “Still want to fuck?”  He asked.

“Yeah, and be rough.  We just might skip the full on stuff.”  I said.

Chris grinned and pecked my lips.  “You still want gagging?”

“We’ll see how we go,”  I whispered.

Chris shifted up to his feet and lifted my legs pushing them right back up so my knees were basically at my ears.  He entered me with a quick thrust and we both took a quick sudden intake of breath.  

He then started to pound into me.  In this weird stretched out position, his cock strained against me and penetrated me deeply.  I clenched my teeth in an attempt to keep quiet.  He pulled out suddenly and leaned forward, his cock now in reach of my mouth.  I took it, sucking myself from his shaft and he pulled away and entered me again.  

He repeated the process again and again, and each time my arousal grew exponentially.  I was dripping for him.  My fluids slicked his cock and I licked them off greedily before he soaked himself inside me again.  

We were both breathing heavily and staring at each other.  His blue eyes stared right into me.   I clung to his bicep and he let out a grunt.  

That was when there was a tapping at the door.  “Uncle Cwis.  Gwandma says you have to get up.”  Ethan’s traveled through the door remarkably loudly.

Chris pulled out of me and dropped to his knees, glancing nervously at the door.  “Uh… thanks, buddy.  We’ll be down in a minute.”

The doorknob jiggled and Chris jumped to his feet and ran to the door, holding it closed.  

“Don’t come in here, little man.  I promise I’ll be down really quick.  Tell Grandma we’ll be right down.”  Chris babbled.

“Okay.  Huwwy up.”

His little feet echoed down the hall as he ran off.

We both burst out laughing again, Chris slumped over to me and fell between my legs, his head on my stomach.

“Okay, so maybe no more fucking my fiancee at all at ma’s house,”  Chris said, giggling against me.  “Fuck, I’m gonna have blue balls all day.”

“How close are you?”  I asked.  

“Pretty fuckin’ close.”

“Get on your back.  I’ll do this quick.”  I said.

Chris laughed and rolled off me.  I climbed so I was straddling him facing his feet and lowered myself down onto his dick.  I squeezed my pelvic floor tightly around him and started to move.  I moved quickly up and down, rolling my hips.  I fingered my clit as I moved, bringing myself along with him.

Chris’ fingers tightened on my hips, pressing into my hip bone.

“Fuck, Em.  That’s it.”  He groaned.

I slapped his thigh and shushed him.  I don’t know if it was that, or he was just that close and he was going to anyway, but he bucked suddenly, slamming into me.  Spilling inside of me.  I clenched down, vigorously working my clit and managed to bring myself over too.  My core clenching.  

Chris sat up and shifted me slightly so he slipped from me, and hugged me from behind.   “Thanks, babe.”  He said kissing me on the side of my neck.  

“Merry Christmas,”  I said leaning back into him.  

“Merry Christmas, beautiful.  We better get downstairs.”   Chris said.  

I jumped off him and grabbed my Christmas pajamas from my stuff.  “So that the last time we fuck at your mum’s place?”  I said, wriggling into my pants.

Chris laughed.  “Nope.  In fact, after breakfast, I think we should have a long hot shower together.”

“You’ll never learn.”  I sighed.  

“I do try very hard not to.”  He said, slapping my butt.


	6. More Than Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After telling Chris that she has been keeping in touch with the girl they had their drunk threesome with, Chris and Emily arrange another encounter.
> 
> Birthday gift for @arriallane featuring her OC Sammie. Takes place mid kiss the girl

My phone made that familiar chime telling me I received a message on tumblr.  As soon as I saw the name I knew what I was and dimmed my screen, turning it away from Chris.  I smirked as I opened the message to see a gif of two girls, both naked and kissing.  Both were on their knees but while one was riding a guy the other was being eaten out.  It had been captioned in the message ‘Morning, Emily.  This is us’

Chris looked at me suspiciously.  “What are you hiding?”  He said, a hint of playfulness to his voice.

“Nothing…”  I said in a sing-song voice.

Chris peered over my arm to try and see, but I tilted the phone away from him more.  “Emily Stephens is someone sending you porn?”

“They might be…”

He snatched my phone and took a look at the screen.  “Oh my god, who is sending you this?”  He asked, watching the gif loop over and over.

“Remember that girl from Boston U?  Sammie?”  I asked, a little over enthusiastically.

“Yes….”  He dragged the word out for several beats and looked at me suspiciously.

“I found her on Tumblr.  Don’t even ask me how.  We send each other porn sometimes.  Though I bet if I asked nicely…”  I trailed off and raised my eyebrow at him.

Chris bit his lip and gazed off into the middle distance.  “Well now, that could be fun.”

So I messaged her.  She was actually kind of excited again.  I believe the words she used were ‘I was wondering how much porn I had to send before you asked’.  Which made me giggle like a complete idiot.

With all the wedding plans and house hunting, we were in and out of Boston a lot, but we were staying with Lisa for most of it.  So we booked a room at the same Marriot as last time and met her there.

I saw her in the lobby as we came through the front door.  “Hey, Sammie!”  I chirped, excitedly hugging her.  “How are you?”

She hugged me back but her hands were shaking a little.  “I’m actually really nervous.”  She said quietly.

I stood back and look her over.  “Hey, no pressure okay?  We can just go upstairs and have a drink and if you’re not feeling it, no harm.  I still like talking to you on Tumblr.”

She swallowed hard.  “Yep… yes.  Okay.”

I looked back at Chris, he had his black ballcap pulled low and sunglasses on even though it was night.  Totally incognito.  I chuckled and pulled the brim of his cap.  “I’ll go check in.”

He was getting noticed more and more these days so we booked the hotel under my name.  I came back to find Chris and Sammie talking animatedly about Disney World and I grinned.  “Shall we?”  

We rode up in the elevator quietly. I held Chris’ hand in mine and when I reached over and touched Sammie on the middle of her back she almost jumped through the ceiling.

“Sammie are you okay?”  I asked, really concerned.

She nodded but fiddled with her fingers.   The elevator came to our floor and we stepped out.  “Last time I was drunk.  What if I’m really bad at it this time?”

I laughed and moved in closer to her, running my finger down her cheek.   “That’s okay, beautiful.  I’m really, really good at this.”

Sammie swallowed and looked over at Chris.  He shrugged.  “She is pretty good.”  He agreed.  “Can we go into the room though?  Still feeling a little exposed out here.”

We followed him into the hotel room and I sat down at the end of the bed.  Chris finally took his cap and glasses off and he looked to Sammie. “Hey.  What if we get room service and just relax for a bit?  We’re in the suite.  There’s a spa.  No pressure.  Just hanging out.”

Sammie breathed a sigh of relief.  “Okay.  That sounds really good.”  She went and sat down and straightened some papers up on the coffee table and Chris gave her the room service menu.  We all chose something and while Chris ordered I sat beside her and took her hand in mine.

“Seriously, are you okay?”  I asked.

Sammie looked up at me and smile and before I even had a second to think her lips were on mine.  I startled for a second and then pulled her hard against me, my hands going into her hair.

Chris turned to look at us and smirked.  “So we’re just doing this now then?”  He laughed.

Sammie beckoned him over and suddenly she just owned us both.  We were her’s for the night.

Chris sat down beside her and she let go of me and started kissing him. Chris’ hands slid up her back and I unzipped her back of her dress, kissing along the same path Chris’ hands just travelled.

Chris slid the straps of her dress down and I unhooked her bra and pulled it down and off.  Chris shifted her a little, so she was leaning back against him as they continued kissing each other.  Watching the hot, wet way they attacked each other’s mouths was such as turn on.

I leaned down and started sucking on her breasts.  She moaned into Chris’ mouth but didn’t break the kiss.  Her hand went to my hair and I pulled her nipple into my mouth.  I pressed my teeth down on it and flicked my tongue over the top.

“Oh god, Emily.”  She moaned arching up into me.  

Chris started to kiss her neck as she watched me suckling on her breasts.  She turned her head back to him and he immediately started kissing her again.  I moved lower I grabbed her dress and pulled it off and started nuzzling at her pussy. Her panties were soaking.  Matching mine.  I inhaled the scent of her.  Sweet and musky.  I shifted her panties to the side and ran my nose along her folds.

I started to lick.  Broad swipes of my tongue tasting all of her.  I hummed at the salty sweet flavour filled my mouth and I sucked at her folds as my tongue swirled over her labia.  I finally moved to her clit and flicked it with my tongue.  She moaned loudly and there was a knock on the door.

We all jumped and turned to look at the door.  Chris laughed grabbing his pec.  “You two troublemakers go to the bedroom.  I’ll get the door.”

Sammie and I jumped up and ran to the bedroom giggling.  We slammed the door behind us and immediately started kissing again.  It was desperate and frantic.  We needed each other.  Her hands went to my breasts and mine went between her legs.  The sounds she made were incredible.  Deep moans and little whimpers.  I was dripping for her.

A couple of minutes later Chris came into the room and walked up behind me.  He unzipped my dress and pushed it to the floor.  He kissed the side of my throat and palmed my breast.  I leaned back and kissed him as Sammie moved her mouth to my breast, moaning into it.

The three of us started walking to the bed.  Mouths kept swapping places.  I kissed Sammie, then she kissed Chris and Chris kissed me.  I pushed her back up onto the mattress and pulled her panties off.  I was immediately back at her pussy.  I sucked her clit into my mouth and flicked my tongue back and forth over it.

Sammie gasped and arched off the bed.  I pushed my fingers inside her and sought out her g-spot.  Behind us, Chris was removing his clothes.  Shedding them one by one as he watched us closely.

I felt his hand on my arse and he spread my cheeks and began lapping at me for a moment before slapping me on the left cheek.  I yelped and crawled up Sammie’s body, placing little kisses over her.  She reached for me and wrapped her hands around my waist as I continued fingering her.

“Sammie, did you want to have sex with me tonight, or just Emily?”   Chris asked as he rolled a condom on.

She looked up at him, breaking our kiss and I pressed hard on her g-spot and dragged my fingers along it.  “Oh god, Emily.”  She groaned thrusting up against my hand.  She takes a moment to gather her thoughts and shakes her head.  “No, I want you.  God, please fuck me.”

Chris smiled and grabbed my hips.  He pushed my hand away from Sammie and pushed into her as he held me by the hips.  I started kissing Sammie again.  It was a little weird feeling Chris thrusting into her as his abs pushed against my arse.  His fingers digging into my soft flesh.

Sammie brought her fingers to my pussy and started to hesitantly roll them over my clit.  “Is that good, Emily?”  She whispered, her breath coming in shallow.

I hummed.   “So good, Sammie.  Oh god, yes.”

She became more confident working my clit and pushing her fingers inside me.  Chris licked and bit at my shoulder and I continued working Sammie’s clit as Chris fucked her.  It wasn’t long before we were all panting and moaning.  Our names were murmured and cried out as each of us got closer and closer to orgasm.  Sammie came first, crying out and curving off the mattress.  When she did Chris pulled out and picked me up flipping me on the mattress.  He pulled me to the edge of the bed and ripped the condom off tossing it into the waste can near the desk.  He thrust into me hard and I yelped.

Sammie rolled over, her eyes foggy with that post-orgasm haze.  Her fingers come to my clit again and she lazily rolled it in her fingers.  It sent me over and I came hard.  “Oh fuck yes.”  I cried and grabbed her pulling her into a kiss.  

Chris grunted and spilled inside of me.  His cock pulsing sending waves of hot come into me.  He slipped out and lay down beside me taking Sammie’s hand.  He put her fingers into his mouth and sucked my fluids from them with a groan.

“You girls still want to eat?”  He asked.

Sammie nodded lazily.  “Mmm… yep.  I could eat.”

“Vag?”  I teased.  

She started giggling.  “Maybe not yet.  You can again if you like.”

I joined in giggling and Chris rolled his eyes and got up, pulling his boxers back on.  “Sometimes I don’t know why I agree to these things.”

“Yeah, you do,”  I said, kicking him in the butt.

He looked back at me and leaned down kissing me.  “Yeah, I guess I do.”

 


	7. Q&A (without Chris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an oc q&a from Tumblr. Questions answered early in their relationship.

**How old are you?**  I’m 25

 **Who are you in a relationship with?**   Chris Evans.  Do you know him?  He’s in the Fantastic Four movie.  He just started making Captain America though, maybe you’ll see him in that.

 **Are you married? If not would you marry them?**   We aren’t. We live together though. We haven’t been together long, and he’s away a lot, but yes, I think I would marry him

 **What about kids? Do you have them?  Would you like them?**   I don’t have any, and I think I would.  I’d like Chris to have them, so I guess if I’m going to stay with him then yes.  

 **What do you do for a living?**   I am a Behavioural Ecologist.  I am currently studying coyotes in Southern California. Most of my previous work has been about the role of predators in the environment.  I also have to teach biology to undergrads for part of the year.

 **Do you like your job, if you don’t have one, what’s your dream job?** I love my job.  Totally my dream job if you took the teaching away.

 **Where are you from?**   Canberra, Australia.

 **Favorite TV show?**   Doctor Who, no question

 **Favorite book?** Hitch-Hiker’s Guide to the Galaxy, closely followed by the Harry Potter Series.

 **Do you have any hobbies?**   I do parkour.  I know, I know, that sounds ridiculous. But I really enjoy climbing things as fast as I can.  I’m not like an expert at it or anything, but I do love it.  And also, it helps with work.  I like taking photos too.  

 **Sexuality?** I am aggressively bi-sexual (laughs)  I had to lie about myself for a long time.  I don’t like hiding who I am anymore.

 **What’s your best trait?**     (laughs)  oh god, I don’t know.  I like to think I’m a loyal friend.  

 **What’s your biggest flaw?**   My social anxiety for sure.  It makes my job difficult and also I can be really embarrassing when I meet some of Chris’ celebrity friends.  Chris says I have the worst singing voice in the world too.  So that also maybe.

 **Would you give up your job to start a family?**   (groans)  you have no idea how relevant this is to me right now.  I haven’t told Chris yet but I’m only here on a temporary work visa.  I love my job, but I’ve got some serious decisions to make seeing as how serious Chris and I have been getting.  

 **What’s your favourite thing about your significant other?**   He’s really easy to be around and he has my back.  I trust him completely.   Also, his eyes are like, uh, they’re the prettiest thing you’ll ever see.

 **What’s their most annoying habit?**   Smoking.  He doesn’t do it often, but I hate kissing ashtrays.

 **If you could change one thing about yourself what would it be?**   Hmmm… aside from the social anxiety?  I’d give myself more supportive parents.

 **What would be the perfect holiday for you and your S/O to take together?**   Toss up between spending weeks at Disney World or out in the woods, just us and his dog.

 **How do you feel about your s/o being friends with their ex?**   Doesn’t bother me at all.  There is a reason they’re exes, and not currently together.  

 **Do you care about other people flirting with your S/O?**   Nope.  Kind of turns me on actually.  (blushes)

 **Do you trust your s/o not to cheat on you?**  Completely

 **Do you think there would be ever a circumstance where you would cheat on them?**   (laughs)  No, fuck no.  Let’s just say, if I wanted to sleep with another person, I’m pretty sure I could work out a way to do that with Chris’ blessing.

 **Anything else we should know?**   Um … whatever Chris tells you about the car ride to New York isn’t true.  He’s a damn liar!


	8. OC Q&A (with chris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same q&a as before but with Chris answering too.

****

ES:  I don’t know why they’d want to know about me?  I’m not anyone.  
CE:  It’s just a dumb interview thing you’ll be fine.  I’m right here.  (Chris puts his hand on the back of Emily’s neck and they both sit down)

 **Name:**   ES: Emily Stephens  
CE:   _Doctor_ Emily Stephens.  She’s a Doctor you know?  
(Emily laughs and shakes her head)

 **How old are you?** 25

 **Who are you in a relationship with?** Um… this guy (gestures to Chris Evans)

 **Are you married? If not would you marry them?** ES: (laughs)  Block your ears, Chris.  You can’t hear this.    
CE: (laughs and covers his ears)  
ES: No, we aren’t married.  If he asked, I think I’d say yes.   I’m also happy just living together like we are now though.

 **What do you do for a living?** ES:  You answer for me.   I want to see if you know yet.  
CE: She studies coyotes.  And teaches.  I can tell you that much.  
ES: (laughs)  I’m a behavioural ecologist.  Most of my work has been on predator/prey interactions.

 **Where are you from?** ES:  Canberra, Australia  
CE: Canberra?  Where the hell is Canberra?  
ES: (laughs and hits Chris)  Oh my god!  It’s the capital city, you idiot!

 **Favorite TV show?** Doctor Who, no question.

 **Favorite book?** ES:  Hitch-hiker’s Guide to the Galaxy, closely followed by Harry Potter  
CE: Hitch-hiker’s Guide is pretty special.  
ES: It is  
(They look at each other smiling and then kiss)

 **Do you have any hobbies?** ES:  Parkour.  I know, I know that sounds so dumb.  But I love it, and being able to climb things quickly helps with work.  I’m not an expert or anything.  
CE: She’s really good actually.  Can do these impressive flips off things.  I love going running with her.  Don’t forget photography too, babe.  I like your photos a lot.  (He raises his eyebrow)  
ES: (covers her face blushing) Do  _not_  show them those photos.  
CE: (laughing)  As if I would, Em!  Ya fucking meatball!

 **Sexuality?** ES: I’m aggressively bisexual.    
CE: (laughs)  That is perfect

 **What’s your best trait?** ES:  Oh god.  Um… I’m a pretty loyal friend I think.  
CE: (starts counting off on his fingers) Intelligent, beautiful, kind. (Emily hits him and they wrestle for a bit)

 **What’s your biggest flaw?** ES:  My social anxiety.  It makes my job really difficult at times.  Standing up and teaching 300 people three times a week is awful with social anxiety. Not to mention I am a complete embarrassment when I meet Chris’ celebrity friends  
CE: You aren’t that bad.  It was just RDJ really, and I was kind of wigging out then too.  
ES: You weren’t there when Pratt picked me up from the airport.  
CE: (groans) Oh god, Em.  What did you do?  

 **Do you want to have kids?** ES:  (Looks at Chris) With him?  Yeah.  I do. (She takes his hand)  
CE: Can I put one in you right now?  
ES:  _Oh my god, Chris!_

 **Would you give up your job to start a family?**  Um… that’s tough.  I don’t know.  Yes, maybe?  Argh, moving on.

 **Do you like your job, if you don’t have one, what’s your dream job?** ES: I love it.  Not the teaching so much, but the research.  I love going out in the field, and I love writing.    
CE: I like going out in the field too.  She has an awesome job.

 **What’s your favourite thing about your significant other?** CE: She loves my hot bod, don’t ya Em?  
ES: Eww… no.  Gross.  He’s really easy to be around.  And I know he has my back.  Also his eyes, I mean look at them.  (Reaches over to touch his face)  
CE: Don’t you dare fucking touch my eyelashes, Em.  I will kill you.  
(They both laugh)

 **What’s their most annoying habit?** ES:  Just him. He’s the most annoying person in the world.  Can’t stand him. (laughs)  But seriously?  The smoking.  It’s not often, but fuck it’s such a turn off.  
CE: Seriously?  The stoner here is criticizing me for smoking?  
ES: a joint is not the same as a fag.  
CE: (laughs clutching his chest and Emily)   _A fag!  Holy shit!_

 **If you could change one thing about yourself what would it be?**  ES:  Besides the social anxiety?  Um… I’d give myself more supportive parents.

CE: You can borrow my mom if you want.  
ES: Aww, that’s sweet.  You’re gross.

**What would be the perfect holiday for you and your S/O to take together?**

 ES:  Toss up between a couple of weeks in Disney World or alone in the woods with his dog.  What do you think?  
CE:  Those both sound amazing.  I love you want to bring East.  I would like to go to Australia with you and meet your friends too.  
ES:  Really?  That would be nice too I guess.

 **How do you feel about your s/o being friends with their ex?** ES: Doesn’t bother me.  They’re exes for a reason.  You?  
CE: You aren’t friends with any of your exes.  
ES: That means he wouldn’t like it.

 **Do you care about other people flirting with your S/O?** ES: No.  It kind of turns me on to be honest (blushes)  
CE: (laughs)  Oh really?  Well, that’s interesting.  
ES: What about you?  Do you hate my flirting?    
CE: Ha!  Imagine if I did.   I’d just be angry all the time.    
ES: You would have to hate Hayley.  
CE: Yeah, that would suck.  Hayley’s awesome.

 **Do you trust your s/o not to cheat on you?** (They look at each other and suddenly start laughing)

 **Do you think there would be ever a circumstance where you would cheat on them?** (Continued laughter.  They are now clutching at each other)

 **Anything else we should know?** ES:  Whatever Chris tells you about the drive to New York isn’t true.  He’s a fucking liar.  
CE: Oh dude!  I have to tell you what happened!  I’m driving along right and Emily …  
ES:  _Chris!_


	9. NSFW Q&A

**1: Kitchen Counter, Couch, or on top of the dryer?  
** Em: Chris!  I thought we were kinky!  We haven’t done dryer!

Chris: Well, let’s go.  

_(Both start laughing)_

Em: I don’t know, I think I like the couch, more freedom for different positions.

Chris: Something to be said for the spontaneous kitchen fuck though.  But yeah, I agree.

  
 **2: Your last sexual encounter: Good or Bad and why:  
** Em: Oh, it was terrible.

Chris (laughing):  Thanks a lot.  

  
**3: A fictional person that you think would be good in bed:**

Em: Captain America!  No… ummm… Jake Jensen!

Chris: That’s so sweet, Em.  I’ll go with Black Widow.

  
 **4: Something that never fails to make you horny:  
** Em: Breathing air.  

Chris (snorts):  Seeing her after we’ve been apart for a while.  Does it every time.

  
 **5: Where is one place you would never have sex:  
** Em: Dumpster.

Chris: I don’t know, Em.  I think you’d have sex in a dumpster.  

Em (bursts out laughing).  Is that because I’m trash?

Chris: Such trash.

  
 **6: Weirdest thing that ever made you horny:  
** Chris: There are so many things.  Teenage me would get horny watching girls have to do math on the chalkboard in front of the class.

Em: I once got super turned on reading up about genetics.

  
 **7: How are you after a really good f$%k?  
** Chris: I usually feel super affectionate.  

Em: Sleepy.  I like to just snuggle down into him, and let him cuddle me while I doze off.

  
 **8: Have you ever got so wet in the night that you wake up wanting some sexual activity?  
** Em: More that once in the same night even.

Chris: Yep.

 

 **9: Tell me your wettest dream?  
** Em: God I don’t even know.  I don’t remember dreams too well.  There was one where I was just out and about and I realised I was naked, but I didn’t care.  And then the people with me realised I was too, and we just started having sex, just in the middle of the street.  

Chris: Damn, Em.  I don’t know if I can beat that.  Mine don’t even really beat what we do in real life.

  
 **10: Top or bottom?  
** Em: Bottom.  I mean, I like both.  But more bottom.

Chris: And I like both, but more top.  We match!

Em: Horray!

  
 **11: What body attracts you the most, men or women?  
** Chris: Women

Em:  You know, even though it’s both, I find I can be attracted to women as an empty vessel more than I can with men.  Does that make sense? Like I look at almost all women and go ‘she is a beautiful goddess that I’d like to worship.’  But with men, I need a little bit more than just that.

Chris: Is that because men are the worst?

Em: Men  _are_ the worst. That’s exactly it.

  
 **12: Ever kissed someone of the same sex?  
** Em: Yes.

Chris: I have too actually.

Em: You  _have_? When?  When did that happen?

Chris: (Taps his nose)  I’m an actor, Emily

Em: Oh my god!  Please tell me there is video of this!  I have to see it!  Oh god!  Hey, you know that question about weird times to get horny?  Changed it to during a Q&A.

  
 **13: Home alone and you’re bored. What do you do?  
** Em: I don’t know that it’s anything worthy of an NSFW Q&A.  I probably would go do some work or read a book or something like that.  Sorry.

Chris: Yeah.  Same.  (shrugs)

  
 **14: Something that you have hidden in your room that you don’t want anyone to find:  
** Em: The chest.

Chris: Yes.  The chest.

  
 **15: Weirdest nickname a significant other has ever called you:  
** Em: Slut.  But that’s only for special occasions.  I don’t know never really had anyone do the weird nicknames thing.  I’m not a weird nickname person I don’t think.

Chris: fluffikins.

Em (bursts out laughing):  Holy shit!

**16: Are you a touchy feel person?**

Chris: I think you’d have a hard time coming across two people who are more touchy-feely than we are.

Em (nods):  Yeah, we do like to have our hands on people.  

  
**17: If you were/are a lesbian, would you go for the women/girls who act like men, or the ones who act like girls?**

Em: God, this is the most disgusting question I’ve ever seen.  Girls who act like men.  Fuck off.  Next.

Chris: Yeah … I’d like to get laid this month.  I’m not touching it.

  
**18: Does a massage get you wet?**

Em: It sure does.  I try and be professional about it, but god.

Chris: Depends who’s giving it.

Em: So if I’m giving it?

Chris(teasing): That’s when it does nothing.  

  
**19: Is it ever okay to not use a condom:**

Chris: I sure hope so, because we haven’t used one in months.

Em: If you’re clean and either on other birth control or you both want kids.  Knock yourself out.

  
**20: If there’s one place a girl/guy should touch you to make you instantly horny, where is that?**

Chris: My dick.

Em (giggles):  I don’t think that’s what they meant.  

Chris: But it’s true.  Ugh.  Okay.  Light touching on my forearm will usually do it.  But not like anyone.  It kind of has to be someone who I was into.

Em: What like this?  (grazes her fingers up the inside of his forearm).

Chris: Yes.  Fuck.

Em: Well for me, it’s my hair.  And I don’t even need to be into you. You run your fingers along my scalp and I’m getting wet.

  
**21: Has a guy/girl even touched you or discreetly groped you while clubbing or in a crowded place?**

Em: More than one person has done that to me.

Chris: Yes me too.

  
**22: Ever left the house without wearing any underwear?**

Em:  I sure have.  

Chris: Yeah, but what guy hasn’t gone commando?

  
**23: What do you wear when you go to bed?**

Chris: ****It depends on the season, but in LA, usually just my boxers.  Winter in Boston and I’m in PJs thought

Em: I’m a big PJ girl.  If it’s too hot it’s usually a cami set. Otherwise, I like fluffy PJs with cartoon animals on them

  
**24: Biggest turn on:**

Em: When he draws attention to the fact he’s wearing his red belt

Chris: I’m gonna go a different direction.  Intelligence and a smart mouth.

Em: Well fuck.  Now I feel like a superficial bitch.

 

**25: Worst possible time to get horny:**

Chris: When you’re in the middle of a sex scene.  God, it’s tough, but you don’t want to get a boner when a stranger is grinding up on you for work.

Em: I don’t think there is a bad time as a girl.  It’s not like we have to go around with a huge erection.  Just make it a game.  It’s fun.

  
**26: Do you like it when your sexual partner moans:**

Em: Fuck yes, I do.  
Chris:  I like it when she moans, screams out, swears at me, tells me to stop, keep going when she says my name.

Em: Okay, I get it, I’m noisy and you like it.

Chris (laughs)

  
**27: Worst sexual idea you ever had:**

Em: Beach sex.  So much sand in my vag.

Chris (laughing):  That’s hilarious.  Mine was waiting to have sex with her.  I mean, I guess it was good to get to know her first.  But now that I know who she is, I hate that I wasted all that time.  We could have been going at it like bunnies.  

Em: Aww … Chris.

  
**28: How much fapping is too much fapping:**

Em: I don’t know.  When something hurts?  Or you miss your work deadlines.

Chris (shrugs):  I’ll go with her answer

  
**29: Best sexual complement you ever got:**

Chris: A girl once told me I had the most perfect dick she’d ever seen.

Em: Well, she was lying.

Chris (wrestling with Emily):  You’re gonna regret that.

Em: I can’t help it if you believe your groupies lies about your dick.  

Chris: Well, what about you smart ass?

Em:  You once said I’d ruined you.  That was cool.  You’re ruined.

Chris: I am ruined.

 

**30: What do you think you and/or the opposite sex looks the sexiest in?**

Em: I think I personally look sexy in superhero cosplay.  I think the opposite sex look sexy in suits but when they’ve taken their ties off and unbuttoned the top button.

Chris: God, I guess I look sexy in …

Em: tight white polo shirts where you can see that tat poking out.

Chris (laughing):  That was specific.  Sure … I’ll go with that then. And the opposite sex look sexy in confidence.  

Em:  Chris I swear to fucking god if you make me look superficial one more time …

 **31: Have you ever been called a tease?  
** Chris: Yes, by her.

Em: Well you are a fucking tease.  And no… I don’t think so.  I put out pretty easily.

  
 **32: Fill in the blanks: “If they ____________, we are** **fucking** **”  
** Em: are Chris Evans.

Chris: Aw you.  Now I’m not even going to say what was in my head. **  
**  
 **33: What** **’s** **your favorite part of your body:  
** Em: My eyes.

Chris: I don’t …

Em: It’s your eyes.

Chris: But I put …

Em: Eyes Chris.  It’s your eyes.

Chris: Em, it’s supposed to be my …

Em: Eyes.

  
 **34: Love ( >,<, or =) Sex For those of us who don’t remember our math that's “greater than, less than, or equal to]  
**Chris: Greater than.

Em: Yeah.

Chris: Aw, so romantic.

Em: Ew, no I’m not.

  
 **35: What do you wear to bed?  
** Em: PJs… fluffy cartoon animal PJs.  God.  

Chris (laughing):  Question repetition annoys, Em.   She would die having to do press for film.

  
 **36: When was the last time you masturbated:  
** Em: When he was away filming stuff.

Chris: Me too.  

Em: Aww… We  _are_  so romantic.

Chris: See, I told you.

  
 **37: Do you have any nude/masturbating pictures/video of yourself?  
** Em: Nude photos yes.  Not opposed to the other things for Chris.

Chris: I have nude photos, and I’ve had practically nude scenes in films. I have made a sex vid or two, but they may not exist anymore.  

  
 **38: Have/would you ever have sex outside?  
** Em: Have done, would do again.

Chris: Have done, not sure.  If it was like super private. Does in a tent camping count?  I’d be way up for that.

  
 **39: Have/would you ever masturbate at work?  
** Em: This is awesome because I can sound so kinky.  Sure I have.  I’ve fucked at work.  Man… such a skank.

Chris: Her work entails camping out.  

Em: Aw, you ruined it.  

Chris: I have also masturbated at work.  Once again though, have a private trailer.  Not as dirty as it sounds.

  
 **40: Have/would you ever have sex on a plane?  
** Em: Have not.  I really want to, but I’m hyper aware that flight attendants know what the fuck is up.

Chris: Yeah pretty much.

Em: Get private jet rich, Chris.  Then we can do whatever we want.

Chris: Right.  On it.

(both laugh)

  
 **41: What is one song you’d like to have sex to?  
** Em: I’ve honestly never thought about it.  I don’t really see sex as a dance.

Chris: You’d probably do ok with Closer by the Prodigy.  

Em: Fuck yeah I would.

  
 **42: Has anyone ever posted nude pictures of you online?  
** Em: No.  God no.  

Chris: Oooo… a hard limit.  Nice.  We hadn’t reached one yet.

  
 **43: How do you feel about tattoos on someone you are interested in?  
** Em: I like some of his tats a little bit too much.  But I don’t need them.

Chris: Depends on the tattoo, but I do like them.  Em doesn’t have any though and I like looking at her just fine.

Em: Well gee, thanks.

  
 **44: Does size really matter to you?  
** Em: I don’t know to be honest with you.  I’ve not had many male partners and the ones I’ve had have been average or larger.  I can get off with just fingers so I assume that size doesn’t matter too much.

  
 **45: Is there anything you do on the internet that you would not like your significant other to see?  
** Chris: No, I don’t think I’d ever need to hide anything I did from Em.

Em: There’s stuff I do that I’d be embarrassed if he found out.  Like I know he’d tease me about it.  But nothing I do that I never want him to find out because I think he’d be angry or anything.

Chris: So checking your browser history when we get home.

Em: Great.  Just great.

 **46: Do you own any sex toys? (what is it? (how long have you had it?)  
** Chris: This may take a while.

Em: A few different vibrators, including a Swann, a rabbit, a bullet, a hitachi magic wand.  A couple of canes.  Several different leather cuffs and collars.  A few different butt plugs in a few different materials and sizes.  A couple of wooden paddles.  A leather strap. A leash.  Blindfolds. (Pauses thinking)

Chris: I have handcuffs too.

Em: You do?  I haven’t seen those.

Chris: Yeah … they’re a little tacky.  I like the leather better.

Em:  I feel like I’m missing something.

Chris:  I think it’s cool babe.  They get the idea.

 **47: Would you give your significant other access to your internet history?  
** Em: I wouldn’t stop him from looking, but if he asked I wouldn’t like that he didn’t trust me. **  
**

Chris: Aw, shit now I can’t try and find out what you’d be so embarrassed about.

 **48: Would you be offended if your significant other suggested you get plastic surgery?  
** Chris and Em:  Yes.  

 **49: Would you rather be a pornstar or a prostitute?  
** Chris: I already am a pornstar aren’t I Em?

Em (laughing):  Uh huh.  You’re good at it too.

 **50: Who gave you your last kiss? Did it mean anything?  
** Em: I think we’ve kissed since starting this Q&A.  So no it meant nothing.

Chris: Always so charming.  (They kiss)

 **51: Do you like to have phone sex?  
** Chris: When the real thing isn’t available, I sure do.

Em:  He really just likes dirty talk in general.

 **52: Do you feel comfortable going “commando”?  
** Chris: Yeah.  I prefer not to, but it’s fine.

Em: I don’t know if comfortable is the right word.  Turned on?  I get turned on when I go commando. **  
**  
 **53: Would you have a problem with going down on someone if they hadn’t shaved their pubic hair?  
** Em: I’m all about doing you, being natural doesn’t turn me off in the slightest.   I’ll go down on you.

Chris: As long as it’s clean and neat I guess.

 **54: Booty or Boobs?  
** Chris: I’m an ass man

Em: And you have a nice one yourself.  So that’s good.  I think I like boobs more.  Not sure.  I like people more.

 **55: If you had a penis, what would you name it?  
** Em (laughing)

Chris: Good lord.

Em (falls backward):  You’d name it good lord?  Oh my god.

Chris (laughing):  Yes.  You need to pray to it.

Em: On my knees.

 **56: Have you ever been on an official date?  
** Chris: Yes.

Em: Uh huh

 **57: Have you ever cheated on someone? (Why?)  
** Em: No, never.

Chris: I have.  And I guess because I was a fucking asshole back then who only really cared about getting my dick wet.

Em: Wow.  

Chris: Yeah, I’m not proud of it.

 **58: Have you had sex with someone of the same sex?  
** Em: Lots of times.

Chris: Nope.

 **59: Have you had sex with more than one person simultaneously?  
** Em: Yes indeedy.

Chris: And I have too

 **60: Have you ever been to a strip club?  
** Chris: Yep.  

Em: I haven’t.  Oh, Chris.  You should take me to one.

Chris: God, the things I have to do for love.

**61: Name one naughty act you have done in a public place?**

Chris: I’ve fingered my girlfriend in a cinema.

Em: I’ve also done that.  

(both start giggling).

**62: Sex in the morning, afternoon or night?**

Em:  _And_  not or.

Chris: Any time is great, but there is something to be said for spontaneous middle of the day sex.

  
**63: Shower or bath while having sex?**

Chris: Both are the worst.  Ugh.  If I have to choose.  Shower.

Em: Yeah.  Shower.  Girls, don’t be sticking things into your vag underwater, it’s how you get infections.

Chris: That may have been a little too much info.

Em: Too bad.  Don’t fuck under water!   Unless it’s anal!  Then do what you want.

Chris: Well, you heard Doctor Stephens here.  Have underwater anal.

  
**64: Do you want someone aggressive or passive in bed?**

Em: Aggressive

Chris: Well I definitely prefer being the dominant one, but I don’t want my partner to just lie there, so I’m not sure passive is the right word.

Em: Imma just gonna lie there next time.  

Chris: Oh good.  You’ll be in for it.

  
**65: Love or Money?**

Chris: Love.

Em: Awww…  yeah, love.

Chris (in sing-song voice):  Emily is romantic.  Emily is romantic.

Em: No. I just don’t like having lots of money. I spend it all on Funko Pops and Lush products.

  
**66: Have you been caught having sex?**

Em: I have.  The person just like nodded at us, said ‘nice night’ and walked past.

Chris (laughing):  Oh my god, I’ve never heard that story before.  

Em: It was pretty funny.  Just a random stranger.

Chris: Amazing.

  
**67: Does anyone have naughty pics of you?**

Em: Chris does.

Chris: Yeah, a few people probably do.

Em: Oooo… who besides me?

Chris: I don’t know.  Jessica does.  Minka.

Em: I’m going to ask Minka to see the ones she has next time she’s around.

Chris: Oh good.  I’m glad I told you about that.

  
**68: Do you like wild sex or romantic sex?**

Em: Wild.  Definitely wild.

Chris: Both have their place.  But probably wild.

  
**69: Do you consider hair pulling sexy?**

Em (bites lip):  Uh huh

Chris: Yep.

  
**70: What should a guy first do when about to have sex with you?**

Chris:  Get me really drunk I think.  Man, I’d have to be so drunk.

Em (laughing):  I think if I’m at the point I’ve agreed to have sex there isn’t any correct first move.  It depends on what we’re doing.  I’ve started sex making out.  I’ve started sex kneeling on the floor in my underwear after being told I can’t look at them.  It’s context sensitive.

 

**71: Something that will never fail to get you horny?**

Em: Chris coming into a room rolling his sleeves up.

Chris: Emily telling me to fuck off.

Em: Oh fuck off, Chris.

Chris: Yeah, like that.

  
**72: Favourite sexual things a guy/girl does to you that** **’** **s not sex?**

Em: Being spanked.

Chris: Being kissed anywhere (gestures over his body) when it involves a little bit of teeth.

(Emily snaps her teeth together)

  
**73: What do you wear to seduce the opposite sex?**

Em (giggling):  Nothing.

Chris (laughing):  That’d do it.

Em:  Seriously though, I don’t know. If I’m super out to get laid I’ll wear a really short, tight low cut thing.  But honestly, I’ve never had that much trouble getting laid. So I don’t often think about wearing anything other than things I like wearing.

Chris: I would go with almost a suit, I guess.   Dress shirt and pants.  Keep the shirt open and the sleeves rolled up.

Em: Ugh, yeah.  That is hot.

  
**74: Have you ever paid for sex?**

Chris: Nope

Em: Me either.

**  
** **75: Do you like kissing in public?**

Em: Yes.

Chris: I mean, not full on making out.  But yeah, I like showing affection.

Em: I’d full on make out with you.

Chris: I know you would you little tramp.


End file.
